kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gentleman Altered
The Gentleman Altered (Their true name lost to time) is a major villain in Kamen Rider: The End. An Altered that fights for the Core=Heart and it's Altered hordes in the hopes of establishing what he believes is a superior civilization. He uses the Skeleton Rider Gear to defeat his master's enemies and spread infection. He is implied to be one of the first Altered. Personality The Gentleman Altered is a villain of fancy and proper etiquette. While he's all too happy to spread the Altered contagion, he's also polite about it. He's kind even to his enemies and keeps his cool in just about every situation he finds himself in. If given the choice between violently infecting an enemy and talking them into doing it themselves, he'll always choose the latter. Unlike the rest of the Altered, he also displays remorse for the world's current state, leading into something of a nihilist philosophy solidified around using Humanity as a stepping stone to making a new civilization. He's just as dignified in combat, preferring to battle his enemies on equal footing and does his best not to resort to underhanded tactics like the rest of his colleagues, often to the direct chagrin of the Core=Heart. He seems to have developed something of a friendship with Evan as well. While willing to fight him for the sake of his goals, he also doesn't mind having chats with him, and even teamed up with him on an occasion against a rogue Altered. Despite his charming personality however, even he has his limits when pressed to the brink. When cornered, the calm facade comes off and a darker, desperate persona emerges. His desire for a new world is still there, but he becomes less affable and more savage in this state. Appearance In his human disguise, the Gentleman Altered appears as a late-aged Caucasian-American man about sixty years old. He dresses in a pristine black tuxedo-shirt/pants combo. The names he goes by publically vary. His Altered Form is a fleshy brown-colored scaled humanoid figure with various wings throughout the body and a featureless face. Gentleman Altered One of four elite Altered fighting on behalf of the Core=Heart, he and one other ally were granted a salvaged Rider Gear for use in combat. By twisting the Skeleton Rider Gear located in a chest-cavity counter-clockwise, the Gentleman Altered can transform into Gear Rider Bone. Gear Rider Bone is, like Gear Rider Gyro, a melee-based Rider that uses martial arts as opposed to a weapon-based style. Unlike Gyro however, Bone uses boxing and grappling maneuvers as opposed to organized styles, generally preferring to confuse and bait his opponents into striking, with disarming or disabling them (with the intent to infect them while pinned) his primary goal. His matador-like battle style reflects his strict-but-fair nature and generally confuses opponents enough for him to get the upper-hand. However, while he has great defenses, he generally doesn't do enough damage against enemy Riders and can be goaded into traps and the like. If necessary, he can defeat an opponent with the Skull Shocker finishing move, which sees Bone choke an opponent with such force that they expire. In the case of a Human opponent, tendrils from Bone's hand make their way into the victim's forehead, resulting in Altered infection. Gear Rider Bone also possesses Gear Cards like other Riders, which he keeps inside of a USB Driver-like container which he calls The Gaia. The Cards he uses on the Skeleton Driver grant him minor buffs, such as increased punching power or a brief shield. He also possesses Gear Cards unique to the Altered Riders, which they refer to as Summon Cards, which are used to summon Altereds to fight for them. - Altered Form= Gentleman Altered The Gentleman Altered's true form is that of a humanoid flying zombie. In this Altered state, the Gentleman Altered's abilities skyrocket, with him able to remain on equal footing with Sniper Vector and Gear Rider Gauntlet simultaneously. This Altered is capable of flight using it's many wings, which are used to goad an opponent from the air. On the ground, the wings can be used as body-mounted blades which are able to block and counter most attacks. The Gentleman Altered also gains access to an acid-like spray attack, which will infect any Human the acid comes into contact with. In the penultimate battle with the Gentleman Altered, Gear Rider Sniper manages to fire a laser bullet at the organ that powers the attack, rendering it useless in the final battle. This form was defeated by a combined final attack from Sniper and Gauntlet. }} Trivia * N/A Category:Non human riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Antivillains Category:Monsters Category:Cricket Monsters